Closing Time
by NightHuntrezz
Summary: One shot. RUHARU pairing. They meet at the coffee shop.


**CLOSING TIME**

**By: NightHuntrezz**

Monday Morning. Rush hour for all the people, may it be students or workers. People would pass by to and fro, walking as if time is running out. Every morning of the weekdays, it's always like that. People hurrying, traffic, and noise. And including with this daily routine is a mug of coffee.

And that mug of coffee, is being catered, hot-brewing-with a bitter-sweet taste inside a homey-looking coffee shop along the main street of busy crowds.

And along the coffee came its pair, the muffin and brownie. In different flavor, shape and sizes. The shop also offered doughnuts, sandwiches and if you're lucky and if the cook is in good mood, the shop would offer dessert mainly from sweet tarts, pies and even flans or pudding.

But for this morning, it's just coffee and its pair of pastries; the cook is obviously not on a merry mood.

Now, why would an author write something about food and restaurant? Oh yeah. As the patron of the said shop opened the glass door, and as they entered, they can smell the brewing coffee all over the place. Old music from old singers serenading the patrons as Billy Holiday, Elvis Presley, Jerry Lee Lewis and some other pop and rock idols back from the 80's old framed posters were hanging on the red-brownish brick wall. And as the customer walked on the left end side, they'll see an old jukebox where a person can play music at a price of 50 dollar cent. The rectangular wood tables with a single flower on a vase at the middle were being surrounded with old couch-like seats, with some throw pillows here and there to boot! Surely, the owner wanted the shop to be as welcoming as the coffee they were serving every morning, and there was a time when the shop was open 'till night but not later than 12 of course, workers and owners need to sleep too. And the owner wanted to keep the workers as few as possible. Something about budgeting and keeping money in than out.

And as the clock tick tock just on the right side of the wall from the counter near Cindy Lauper's framed poster, people; mostly wearing business suits, were pouring inside the shop to drink coffee and order something to go with it. And as they wait their orders, it's either they would read the newspaper to see what's happening on the business world; whose business would rise and fall, some of them talking with their colleagues, some talking through their cell phones, others doing some paper works they did not finished the other night. On the other hand, college students were talking in groups, others doing their homework, some typing something on their laptop.

The door chime once again clinked as the glass door opened and a raven haired, tall, young man entered the shop. He entered after making sure that his blue bike was properly parked outside the shop. The young man rubbed his eyes slowly as if to wake himself fully before he scanned the room to look for his favorite seat, as far away from the jukebox as possible and behind a plant covering him from other customers where he could watch what others were doing without them realizing he was watching them. He slowly walked toward his seat, though he hastened a bit when he noticed that someone is also aiming for his preferred seat. Bingo! He won! Thanks for fast reflex.

So, Kaede Rukawa, the infamous basketball player back at Kanagawa, who's now making name all through Japan; mostly Tokyo next to Kanagawa, like the other popular and best players like Sendoh; seated comfortably on his 'spot'.

And so, he waited for the waitress to come and asked for his preferred breakfast.

After Kaede Rukawa graduated high school, he went to Tokyo U for college and yeah, he's playing basketball at his college and lucky for him, the All Japan Team is waiting for him 'till he graduate college and 'till he's ready to go play with the team.

So, he got the life he wanted ever since, while his former teammates...

Shrugs.

Well, he heard that the do'aho was going to college somewhere in Tokyo with his friends, and if Hanamichi was lucky, maybe some manager would approach him for him to play with their team. Mitsui was coaching junior leagues, Kogure became a lawyer, Akagi an engineer, Ryota and Ayako well they're still in college somewhere out there.

Rukawa winced as he heard someone singing together with Elvis' song 'Are You Lonesome Tonight'. It sounded like a board being scratched very near to his ear.

After a while, he looked up when a waitress stopped in front of his table to take his order.

"Latte and Butterfinger." he mumbled, his fingers slightly drumming on the table, but not making any noise.

"Latte..." the strawberry-haired young lady repeated as she scribbled the order on her notepad. "...but," she looked back at Rukawa, "...there's no Butterfinger today."

Rukawa rubbed his messy hair making it messier. "Tarts."

The waitress shook her head.

"What do you have?" Rukawa asked with a frown.

"Muffins. Croissants. Sandwiches." then she shrugged.

"Muffins then."

"What kind?"

"?"

"We got chocolate, cheese, blueberry, mango, peach"

"Peach." he cut her off before she recited the whole thing.

"I'll be back in a few."

Then he was left alone. He started watching people coming in and out, outside the shop. His eyes almost drooping as one of his hands were cradling his chin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And closer on the other side of the counter, a brown haired girl with a friendly smile took the order from the strawberry haired girl.

"Haruko, take care of this while I go take some orders."

Haruko nodded.

Just like Rukawa, Haruko is studying at Tokyo U and she's taking up Mass Communication, call it as the follow up for her love of the game of basketball, she wants to be a sports news reporter and even a sports columnist; just like Hikoichi's sister.

She took the note and started preparing the latte after she placed the peach muffin in the microwave to preheat it. With those done, she looked for an available waitress on the other side of the counter but she saw no one. Well, not none-none but none-free-none. Everyone were doing something. Strawberry hair taking orders, another female cleaning vacated tables, one male mopping while the other one cleaning the outside glass, then the cook, the dish washer and her, oh there's another one with her but he's still making some complicated-looking coffee.

With a sigh, Haruko told her partner behind the counter that she would be back in a sec before she went out behind the counter, carried the tray of breakfast and headed for the customer's location which the other waitress said earlier.

Haruko is already a few steps away from the said location when she stop and gape, surely she can recognize him anywhere even though his back is on her.

Kaede Rukawa!

After all these years her feelings for him never wane. And yes, she was seeing him around their campus and even managed to watch his practice and actual game but that was that, just like back at Kanagawa-Shohoku, she was always at the background; watching and cheering for him. And as he entered Tokyo U, he became more popular and his fans increased all the more. But anyway, even if he didn't know her, she's still happy that he's making his dream come true; to be the number one in Japan.

Further more, many times had she seen him at the campus library, no he was not studying, he was dozing off actually and that was one of those free times she have to look at his sleeping form.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she looked down and saw that her hands were shaking, after breathing deeply, Haruko continue to walk toward her long-time crush. She stopped in front of his table and put the tray down.

"Here's your coffee...s-sir..." she stammered, her cheek a bit flushed.

Rukawa looked up, frowned; as if he remembered something, before he nodded.

"Thank you...err..." he looked at her name tag. "...Haruko..."

Haruko nodded while she bit her lips, of course he didn't know her. Why should he?

With a little bit of sadness, she walked back behind the counter, and when she got there she automatically grab some clean rag and wiped the counter vigorously.

While at the table, Rukawa was thinking in his mind, _"Now, where have I seen her before? I swear she looked familiar."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time passed by and some of the customers for that morning were starting to leave especially the ones with work, while college students started to come inside the shop.

Rukawa looked at the wall clock, this time the song was changed to Jerry Lee Lewis' 'Great Ball's of Fire' and he was thankful that no one decided to sing along with the jukebox. He finished his food, grab his wallet and took some few bills out and put it on the tray, he got up and started to leave.

At the counter, Haruko saw him leave, she sighed as she continued looking at his retreating back with wistfulness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Evening...**

Since she had no classes that day, Haruko took the whole days shift at the coffee shop.

With this time of the night, 10:00 in the evening more precisely, there was not much customers around but anyway they'll be open 'till 10:30 or 11 pm. Haruko is cleaning some tables since there are only three of them left since it's near closing time already. She's busy with her work she didn't notice it.

"Miss..."

Haruko jumped as she heard a voice behind her. She straightened up and turned toward the owner of the voice. She almost froze when she saw it was Rukawa.

"Y-yes...? What can I do for you?"

Rukawa frowned, "I was wondering if I could still have some coffee and sandwiches for dinner."

"Sure!" Haruko nodded vigorously as she led him to the counter, "Follow me," she said then she went to the other side of the counter.

Rukawa followed then he sat on one of the stool in front of the bar.

"Anyway, if you want we have some fresh milk or maybe a milkshake..." Haruko offered.

Rukawa frowned.

Haruko started to explain, "I'm not trying to be smart here, I just thought that coffee would keep you awake rather than asleep." she shrugged.

"Fresh Milk then." he said in a nonchalant voice.

Haruko nodded, when she finished pouring some milk at a tall glass, she looked at him, "Want some turkey sandwich or you want something else?"

"Turkey. Make it two orders."

"Absolutely."

After she placed the plate of turkey sandwiches in front of Rukawa, Haruko then started to take some used glass and mugs to the kitchen. Then after that, she decided to wipe the counter and making sure not to have an eye contact with Rukawa.

When she looked up, Haruko frowned. He was staring at her with a frown. "Something wrong?" she asked with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

Rukawa shook his head, "Nothing, just that I think I've seen you before." he shrugged. "Forget it." then he stood and reached for his wallet.

"Ah no," Haruko stopped him with a smile, her right hand holding on Rukawa's hand that was on its way to his pocket. "It's okay, it's on the house, and we're near finished with these for the dayerrnight anyway."

"Thank you, Haruko." he said before he stood then walked away, out of the restaurant.

Haruko looked at Rukawa's retreating back, a smile on her face as she watched him, then on her thoughts, _"One of these days...you'll know who I am and we'll get to know each other better..."_

Owari


End file.
